


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Closer when you're not around

by selfinduced, willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ Closer when you're not around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer when you're not around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460005) by [selfinduced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced), [willowsmarika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
_Alexander Gideon Lightwood: feat. his phone._  



End file.
